Talk:Sylwanin
Having played the 360 version of the game, I don't remember this character, or the fact that she's Neytiri's sister. Was this from the Wii or DS version or something? 00:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry. It's from the iPhone/iPod game. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I do not have an iPhone so I do not know what she looks like, and I think a photo would improve this article. -- 17:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Is it only me or story line of that game is taken straight from original Project 880 script? You know, na'vi being abducted by RDA and rescued in raid leaded by avatar.--Pilipo 08:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Could that be her?: Dude, you are awesome. That is her. Where did you find that? I've been looking for pictures of this game everywhere!JakobR 13:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Made that screenshoot couple minutes ago, also uploaded 512x512 icon of the iPhone game, but it is half-face only.--Pilipo 13:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought that was Neytiri I think that this is Neytiri as well since the bioluminescent markings on her face are the same as that of Neytiri on the official movie poster. The handbook says that these markings are unique and used for identification. Also, note the earring is the same as Neytiri. Nawma Etan 02:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone remember the photo of Grace and her students on the refrigerator door of the shack? I swear I saw Neytiri with someone beside her in that photo. I have a feeling that it might be Sylwanin... but I guess we'll see when the DVD comes out --Nawma Etan 07:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright... here's the pic, I cropped it to just them... what do you guys think? --Nawma Etan 07:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It just looks like any two female Na'vi. It could be anybody. Is there any way to find a high-def pic or something, so we can see who they are? Draginfli 04:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, that could be anybody [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 04:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess, we're just going to have to wait for the DVD to come out then... :/ Nawma Etan 04:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just saw the movie again today in IMAX 3D, the one on the left is definitely Neytiri but the girl on the right is unknown. There's another pic of Neytiri with Grace above this photo on the fridge.Nawma Etan 04:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It cant be Sylwanin she is smaller than Neytiri Sylwanin is Neytiri's older sister Yeah, you're right, Sylwanin is Neytiri's older sister. The guys at the Avatar Typepad group say that the girl on the right is actually Neytiri and the one on the left is Sylwanin.. what do you guys think? Nawma Etan 05:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Think that is a load of BS and the one on the left is Neytiri. Just look at that picture. Even on that one it is undeniable. --IWantheUltimateChange 08:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol.. I guess we'll wait for a high def pic when the bluray comes out then..Nawma Etan 20:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Neither look like Neytiri to me JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yah, but Neytiri looks to be standing on stairs, and the Na'vi on the right isn't so Neytiri looks taller. Jhayk' Sulliy 17:45, Febuary 1, 2010 (UTC) Good point there Jhayk'. Nawma Etan 02:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) That is not Sylwanin her head is smaller than Neytiri's head. :I am going to go ahead and crop the picture shown above to just Sylwanin's head and add it as her character image. If someone else could provide a more comprehensive image, that would be great! - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 02:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you read this discussion? We don't even know if Sylwanin is in this pic at all. So please don't add anything until we have further information. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not talking about the one above to the left, rather the one at the very top of this discussion. I have looked around and all the info that I have found says that the screenshot for the ipod game features Sylwanin. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 05:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::The image above is definitely Neytiri. Compare the dot pattern on her face to this image. They are exactly the same. Because each individual has a different pattern, this cannot be Sylwanin. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 06:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I reverted the edit by Gaelen S.; read the discussion first please, a picture will be added once we can truly identify the likelness of Sylwanin. However, as of right now, this is still inconclusive. Nawma Etan 06:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, though in the pictures that I see of both of them, there is definitely a difference in facial structure. It is possible that their patterns are very similar given that they are sisters. We can't see the rest of the forehead on the picture above so we can't come to a conclusive decision. On second thought, I do agree with Nawma Etan and Faern on this. We really can't determine whether or not this is either one. By the way, I did read the entire discussion. I just did some research and most of the info I had found on the subject points to the picture being Sylwanin. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 06:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) No worries Gaelen S. On a lighter note, I heard they're bringing back a scene that might tell the story of what happened to Grace's school. Hopefully, that will solve this whole sha-bang. Nawma Etan 07:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :That will be a relief. I am looking forward to finally being able to put a concrete photo on this page. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 06:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) When i saw that picture of Sylwanin the first time, she reminded me of someone. It just came to my mind, who. I "see" Angelina Jolie there. Do you agree with me ? AvatarAddict 09:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) No. IWantheUltimateChange 09:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) LOL... AvatarAddict, though I can see where you are getting it from. The lips and cheekbones. BTW, that first pic is Neytiri not Sylwanin. Nawma Etan 08:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) yeah I agree the picture is Neytiri and I dont think Neytiri has a sister in the film I think she was invented for game purpose only otherwise she would have been seen in more than just a photo Tsmukan Tsmukan, Neytiri actually does have a sister in the film, it's part of the backstory, and the scene where Grace describes the school massacre (in which Sywanin was killed) was cut from the final release. Read the script when you have time and you'll realise that even Grace's line "Yeah that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them" after Selfridge describes how "paving roads" and "setting up a school to teach them English" didn't work out, was entirely related to Sylwanin. Hope that clears it up a bit for ya'. Nawma Etan 00:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The girl on the picture is Sylwanin. I know that because I did some research and found out it is her.Neytiri1111111111 04:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you post some references here on the Discussions page as to what your sources of research are? New insight is always welcome! Nawma Etan 07:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) There is an image of Sylwanin from the game in her article,so I made this:It compares the 2 Na`vi women in the picture to the actual characters.Now, it is definatly Neytiri.As for the other Na`vi,I think that she could be Sylwanin,but there`s a chance that it ain`t her. Sylwanin also appeared in avatar the game psp and wii in chapter 8 , and i have a another picture of Sylwanin in the ipod/iphone game which is a little difference to my first picture i uploaded. But the thing that gets me is she looks difference in these pictures and video. Well,The psp/wii game could be their POV of what Sylwanin looks like.As for the 2 images from the ipod/iphone game,I don`t know... Read page 59 in the script. Neytiri is the younger girl. The old Na'vi female is unknown(My guess that's the old Na'vi female is Sylwanin)--Gilmeiri1 12:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That's the picture from the Blu-ray. The bigger girl is Neytiri, which is easy to check by comparing her stripes with other pictures. The girl left of her is younger, obviously. Neytiri isn't even standing upright, and she is still taller. The girl behind Neytiri is about the same size, stature, and wears the same sash. But since there is nothing to compare her to, it's not possible to tell if she is Sylwanin or not. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I have reason to doubt that the girl on the right is Neytiri. Her facial features are far too different, and her body stripes bear no resemblance to that of Neytiri's. On the other hand, the girl on the left has the exact same facial features and stripe patterns. However, I find it odd that Sylwanin doesn't make any appearance in the film. :I never said that the girl on the right was Neytiri. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Regardless, this is all just speculation. Perhaps in the extended version which will be released in a few months, well have more details, but for now we cannot confirm whether or not that is sylwanin and Neytiri there, and so it doesnt really have a place on the main page. --Cadellin 17:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost sure that's in the extended version we going to see Sylwanin becouse in the trailer to the E version we saw Grace school--Gilmeiri1 15:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Neytiri's loincloth in the scenes involving the Tree of Voices is suspiciously similar to the one the unknown Na'vi girl on Neytiri's left (presumably Sylwanin) is wearing. Although it's a stretch, it's possible that Neytiri wears the loincloth in rememberance of her dead sister. HKT 01:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Quote where did that quote happen? was it in athe game or something? JayBO Talk IRC Videos 17:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Which quote? Nawma Etan 00:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I think JayBO means the quote in the Sylwanin page : It's one of the opening lines from the Avatar iPhone game. HKT 01:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Theres a new picture of sylwanin on her page, in it she's wearing a necklace similar to the one the neytiri wears on her shoulder, could that be the same on and neytiri wears it in remembrance of sylwanin? This is stupid its obvious that the one of the girls in this picture is Neytiri but I know for a fact that the other is not Sylwanin. Why? Because the character Sylwanin was never put into producation for the AVATAR film, just like the idea for Norms and Trudys relationship was thrown out maybe she will be in the next film maybe : It's called speculation HKT 22:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) yea i read about that too and even if she was put into producation it cant be her next to Neytiri because Sylwanin is her older sister, that girl is too young yea really anyone with eyes can see thats not Sylwanin that girl is too small I thought Sylwanin was Neytiri's older sister, so why is everyone saying that little girl is her older sister, it makes no since O.O Hey HKT I can say the same for u right as well as common since >.< Hey i agree but you spelled sense wrong lol Sylwanin is actually Silwanin The game is not canon at all, but shouldn't be Sylwanin's real name Silwanin, according to the rules of the Na'vi language? 15:19, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :She is not the only games character who has a name that breaks with Na'vi linguistics, I believe Beya'damo (or however its spelt) also has that problem. I believe Sylwanin was spelt this way in the subtitles of the extended edition of the film, but someone would have to confirm that. Whether or not the game is canon is irrelevent. Until the day when an 'official timeline' is released- like Zelda's Hyrule Historia, or Dragonball's Daizenshuu, we simply need to document as is. If you want awkward canon, go check out the low-res phone game. --Cadellin (talk) 20:28, February 27, 2015 (UTC)